Team Darkness
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Tyson has a secret that is about to be revealed. Crossover with YuGiOh. REAL chapter 3 now poseted! Sorry for the mixup!
1. Chapter 1

Team Darkness Chapter 1

Training for the once G-Revolutions, now renamed the Bladebreakers, had ended just twenty minutes before and the team was relaxing in the living room when the doors opened and allowed five boys and four girls to walk in. Tyson's eyes widened.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

"It's happening, we've been threatened by Team Steel at the school in China," a boy with red eyes and black, shoulder length hair held back with a thick black headband with sewn on rubies. He was wearing black leather pants, and had a red, long sleeved, silk button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, which framed a gold phoenix necklace who's eye was a ruby. The teenaged boy was also wearing a gold thick bracelet with phoenix shaped rubies on the left wrist, and a matching one with dragon shaped rubies on the right wrist. "Why don't you go and get changed out of those ridiculous clothes?"

Tyson smiled softly. "All right, Kouichi-kun," he stated quietly before walking upstairs to his room.

"What is going on?" Kai demanded as soon as Tyson was out of hearing range.

"You'd have to ask Takao," the boy replied.

"Takao? Who's Takao?" Max mumbled.

"That's what I'd like to know," Ray agreed.

"You'd have to ask Takao," the mysterious boy repeated.

"I'm getting sick of this! Who is Takao, and why do we have ask Takao what's up with Tyson!" Kai uncharacteristically raged.

"I am," Tyson's voice stated.

"What?" Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Daichi, and Hilary all demanded in unison.

"I said, I'm Takao."

Tyson then walked in sight, and everyone except the mysterious group of nine gasped. Tyson was now wearing a black, tightfitting, long sleeved shirt with diamonds around the wrists and neck, as well as down the sides of his black leather pants. His tennis shoes, which were black with incrusted diamonds in the laces, matched. His eyes were now electric blue instead of brown, and his midnight blue hair was worn down to his mid-back with diamonds woven into it. Tyson was also wearing a silver choker with a diamond jewel and strings of diamonds reaching down to form a triangle, with the middle one a half an inch from the neckline of his shirt. A charm bracelet of silver links with diamond jewels framed by silver was on his left arm, and five bangles with round diamonds were found on each wrist. Matching rings were on all ten fingers, and an anklet with strings of three diamonds was on the left ankle.

"Tyson, what's...going on?" Kai haltingly asked as he stared at Tyson in amazement.

"That's a bit complicated. You see, I've been attending a school called School of Unique Arts on weekends since I was seven, and... well, you'd have to see for yourself to understand," Tyson informed his Beyblade team quietly.

"Takao, are you saying...?" the only one from the mysterious group who had spoken so far asked in surprise.

"It's the only option."

"What's the only option?" Kenny questioned.

"You guys are going to have to come with us to the school, it's the only way to protect you from Team Steel."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Team Darkness  
Chapter 2  
Leaving

"Wait, what makes you think this Team Steel would come after us?" Max asked confused as he dropped down to the floor from where he was standing. "We've done nothing to them; we don't even know who they are!"

Ray frowned in worry as he sat down next to the boy and pulled him into his arms, whispering softly into his ears. "Hey, Max, it's ok! You're going to be fine, trust me. I'll protect you. Although," he added, looking up to Tyson, "it would help if you told us what we had to be protected from."

Tyson frowned. "I told you, Team Steel!" he said in exasperation. Next to him, the boy named Kouichi grabbed his hand and glanced at him with an odd look in his almost cold red eyes. Tyson nodded in response, gripping Kouichi's hand tightly, as if afraid for his life.

"The School of Unique Arts, or SUA, is a training ground that teaches various talents, such as music, art, and fighting. There are hundreds of SUA buildings across the globe, and in each one there are about five teams. The teams compete against other teams in the different talents that the school offers for various prizes, which are determined when the challenge is given. Which is always, because the school rarely arranges the competitions, the team decides who to challenge when themselves," Tyson began to explain. "Team Steel is the best team of SUA: China, and are known to be heartless bastards that use excess force to win competitions. You need to be protected because harming those close to the opposing team members is a commonly-used tactic by them."

"Exactly, so you're going to have to come with us to the SUA so we can protect you," said a small boy from Tyson's team, brushing a strand of his odd black, crimson, and yellow hair out of his lavender eyes. "It won't be long; the competition is next weekend, so you'll only be gone for two weeks top."

Daichi jumped up from his seat in anger. "But what about training? The World Championships are coming up soon, we have to practice! You know that, Tyson!" the short boy began to pace across the living room in frustration, muttering to himself.

"Daichi! Stop!" Kai ordered his teammate, knowing that the boy would have to calm down in order to accomplish anything. He then turned to Tyson. "However, Daichi is right, Tyson, we must continue training if we want to win the Championships this year.

Tyson rolled his eyes as he and Kouichi sat down on a black futon. "I know that, Kai, don't worry about it, the SUA has an entire floor dedicated to Beyblade training. It's one of the talent trainings offered."

Kai tilted his head in thought, and the living room became eerily silent as everyone held their breath, awaiting the team leader's decision. "Very well. If Tyson believes we're in danger, then we go."

"But, Kai-"

"No. We're going, and that's final," Kai said, cutting Daichi off. "We can continue training there. Now, everyone start packing. Tyson, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready," Kouichi answered.

Kai frowned. "I do believe I asked Tyson, not you."

Kouichi shrugged. "I knew the answer, he didn't. If you remember correctly, he didn't know we were coming."

"Guys, stop arguing. Kouichi, guys, I'll be back. Like the others, I, too, must pack. As Kouichi just pointed out, this is as sudden for me as it is for you." Tyson released Kouichi's hand and stood up from the futon, heading upstairs to his room. The Bladebreakers followed Tyson's lead as they headed to their makeshift room in the dojo where they stored their belongings.

"Kouichi, where are we headed next?" the tri-color haired boy from before asked as they waited to leave.

Kouichi smiled. "To get your friends."

"Oh, lovely," the boy frowned as he leaned back in his seat.

_That's really going to go over well! Especially considering a few of them are barely my friends! And I know _they _can protect themselves, but I should be able to convince them if I…_

The boy's thoughts were broken by the sound of Tyson's quiet footsteps on the staircase. The dark-haired boy set down his bag at the base of the staircase, and, like his teammates, waited quietly for the Bladebreakers, who arrived a few minutes later.

"The car's outside," Kouichi broke the silence, and the group of teens headed outside, where they were met by a large black limousine.

Daichi's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh, wow!" he gasped.

"Daichi, it's no big deal," Ray laughed as the beybladers put their belongings in the trunk before climbing into the limo with Tyson and his mysterious teammates. Tyson, Kouichi, and Kai sat down in the seats placed horizontally near the driver, with the Bladebreakers on the vertical seats to the right with the SUA team on the vertical seats to the left.

"Tyson, does your team have a name, as well?" Ray asked a few minutes after the limo took of to the Unique Arts academy.

"Why do you ask?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Curiosity. So, do you?"

"Yes, we do. We're known as Team Darkness," the tri-color haired boy answered Ray's question.

"Cool name!" Max complimented from his seat next to Ray.

"Thanks."

The limo fell silent, and Tyson pulled out a laptop from a compartment in the ceiling and opened his email inbox.

Ray and the others looked out the window as they watched the scenery flash by the windows.

"You did tell your grandpa we were leaving, right?" Kai asked fifteen minutes later as they began to leave city limits.

Tyson rolled his eyes, not looking away from his electric blue laptop. "Duh."

"Takao, I'm bored!" a girl with long blonde hair pulled back by a headband complained. "Sing for us!"

Daichi snorted. "Yeah, sure, Tyson sing," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, don't insult something unless you've heard it!" the girl lectured.

"Raia, it's ok," Tyson soothed. "What do you want me to sing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Team Darkness  
Chapter 3  
Takao's Songs

"Um, how about Crash and Burn, by Savage Garden?" the blonde known as Raia suggested.

Takao smiled. "Sure." He leaned back into the seat, and began to sing.

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

"Wow, that's amazing, Tyson! I didn't know you could sing!" Max gasped in amazement as soon Takao sang the last words softly. Takao smiled, nodding his head in thanks as Daichi stood up and started bouncing around the limousine.

"Tyson, how dare you never tell us? That's not right, we're friends, aren't we? Friends are supposed to share everything!" the young monkey-like boy shouted in annoyance, ignoring everyone's shouts to calm down so the driver could concentrate on driving.

"Daichi, if you don't sit down back in your seat you're off the team," Kai lectured, opening his eyes and glaring at the youngest team member, crossing his arms across his chest. Daichi shut up instantly, not daring to press anymore of Kai's buttons than he already had.

As Daichi sat down, an uneasy quiet settled over the limo, as Takao's two groups of friends gazed at each other, one group in curiosity at the people they'd only heard of and only seen, and one group trying to get past missing a vital part of Takao's life though they'd known him for several years. For Takao, he'd never had the option of keeping his SUA friends out of knowing about his real friends, as they were world-wide champions, known by anyone who kept up with the Beyblade world, which his team clearly did, considering they were trained in Beyblading at the SUA. As for his real life friends, he'd never even thought to tell them about the SUA, for it was a non-spoken rule among the staff and students to not speak of it to outsiders, for fear of losing the sense of camaraderie the training and competitions brought to all involved. So, when he noticed that his Beyblading friends were hurt by his negligence, he knew he had to do something to make it up for them.

"Look, guys, I know you're mad at me for not telling you about the SUA, I'm sorry, I just never felt it was important. It didn't impact my Beyblade career, so I didn't think you'd be interested," Takao sighed and he pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

Ray sighed. "Tyson, the apology helps, but it still doesn't change the fact that you lied to us for four years. Even if you never thought it mattered, you should have told us. None of us have kept a secret like that; look at Kai. We found out everything he had to go through as a child, as horrible as it was; yet you keep something like this away. It just hurts, Tyson, and only time is going to heal that."

"If it makes you guys feel better," the boy with tri-colored hair spoke up, "it's going to be worse for my friends. Like Tyson, I'm well known. I'm Yugi Moto, the King of Games." He continues, ignoring the gasps at shock that came with his introduction. "Here I'm known as Yori, but that's besides the point. See, I held a millinium-old spirit inside that puzzle I used to wear around my neck – it's a long story – and I kept the SUA from him, even though he could hear my thoughts and what I was doing every day. Yami is not going to be happy about that," Yugi explained, muttering the last part under his breath.

"How'd you manage to keep a secret from someone who could see inside your mind? That should be scientifically impossible," Kenny, or Chief, as he was often called, asked the Dueling Champion in confusion. "It's just not logical."

Yugi **(1) **laughed. "That's because I didn't do it with science, I did it with magic. You see, in Ancient Egypt, there were a few select people who could use something called Shadow Magic. Yami, who's called the Nameless Pharaoh by archeologists and historians, was one of those people. Because he was connected to me, I can use it, as well, only I'm not near as powerful as Yami. But I was strong enough to block the SUA from him without him being aware of it, so it's good enough for me."

"So, is he still around? I mean, you're not wearing your puzzle anymore," Ray pointed out as the limo entered the outskirts of Domino City.

"No," Yugi smiled, "he is, but he and the other spirits, which we Hikari's, or keepers, call Yami's, were granted their own body by the power of the gods. **(2)** Right now they think I'm visiting an old family friend. It's getting really hard to go away every weekend without Yami getting suspicious, but my Grandfather, who knows I attend SUA, has told everyone that I'm helping an old friend of the family who is sick."

A few minutes of silence passed by before Raia spoke up once again. "Takao, sing Hinder's Lip's of an Angel, I'm bored again."

Takao laughed. "Alright."

Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk crying now.  
Honey why you´re crying? Is everything okay?  
I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak

And I don't  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue.

Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak.

And I don't  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak.

And I don't  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I don't  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why are you calling me so late?

As the song ended, the limo pulled up to a store called the Kane Game Shop.

"Where are we?" Max asked.

"We're at my Grandfather's game store. I've live upstairs with him since my parents died in a car accident when I was three, and now Yami lives with us, as well," Yugi explained as the group of fifteen crawled out of the limo in a never-ending stream of bodies.

"Yugi, who are these people? What's going on, Aibou?" a tall teenaged boy who looked almost identical to Yugi asked as he exited the game shop. "I thought you were in Tokyo visiting that sick friend of yours."

Yugi sighed, running a finger through his hair anxiously. "Yeah, about that… there is no sick friend. I've been attending a school called School of the Unique Arts since I was seven, and that's where I've been going every weekend."

(1) I know I'm calling Tyson by his SUA name, but I can't do that with Yugi, sorry for the discrepancy! It's just a lot harder to do, considering Takao is what Tyson is called in Japan, but Yugi is not called Yori, so it's just not natural for me to type that instead of the real name. Again, sorry!

(2) Does anyone know the name of the God who took away the Yami's? I can't remember, and I'm not sure how to look it up at the moment… I'm sick, so my brain isn't working very well tonight. Gomennasai!


End file.
